Mistletoe
by Storming.The.Castle
Summary: A short little Christmas one-shot for Jalice shippers


**Mistletoe**

**Summary: **The Lamb's have a Christmas Party. Will Joe and Alice finally get together? Sucky summary

**Rating**: K+

**Characters: **Joe L. / Alice D.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER 8, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID.**

It was late on the night of Christmas Eve, 1979. All throughout Lillian, not a peep could be heard, and no child stirred. Well, there was one exception. The Lamb house. Lights shined through the windows and illuminated the pearly white sparkly sheet of snow that covered the lawn, and people inside were chattering and laughing and getting into the holiday spirit.

Joe, Alice, Cary, Charles, Martin, and Preston were all in Joe's room. Cary was sitting on the desk, Charles was leaning on the wall by the window, Martin was leaning against the door, Preston was sitting on the floor, and Joe and Alice were sitting on Joe's bed.

"I still don't get why Preston gets more presents just because he's Jewish!" Martin complained. They had been trying to get him to understand that Hanukkah had 8 days, where as Christmas only had 1.

"Because Smartin, there are 8 days of Hanukkah and Christmas only has 1!" Cary shouted, aggravated. He sighed and jumped off the desk.

"Guys let's just shut up about this Hanukkah crap and move on. I've been thinking about a new idea for a new movie, it's totally mint!" Charles started. Everyone groaned.

"It would star Alice and Joe and it wou-"

"Wait, what? Charles, you know I'm better at sound and make-up." Joe protested.

"Yeah, but I thought that maybe we could change it up. Besides, I'm too busy directing, Smartin here can't even remember a single line, Chompers is too short, and Preston just doesn't fit the image I was going for." Charles argued.

"Well, what would it be about?" Alice asked. She was secretly happy that she'd get to be in a movie with Joe this time. Ever since THAT NIGHT, she had really liked him. She thought he liked her too, but he hadn't really done anything about it other than hold her hand and that was THAT night too. 'This could be my chance to finally get something going between us.' She thought.

"Well, I was thinking it could be like one of those romantic-tragedy kind of movie. And it could be about these two people who are in love, but are stuck in this crappy town, and their parents are separating them and keeping them apart." He explained. She could feel a slight burning in her cheeks and knew she was blushing. She looked over at him to see he was blushing too.

"So, kind of like Romeo and Juliet?" Joe asked.

"Exactly! But more modern." Charles explained.

"Can we mix it up a little? Like, put an explosion here and there?" Cary asked hopefully. They all laughed at his pyromaniac hope. Charles was about to reply when the door opened. It was Mr. Lamb

"Hey kids, we're about to sing the Christmas songs." He said. He closed the door and shuffled down the hall. Alice stood up and started towards the door, but stopped when she realized all the boys hadn't even moved.

"Aren't you guys coming?" She asked, grabbing the doorknob and turning it. Joe jumped up and was by her side the next second.

"I am." He said. Martin moved away from the door and went to join Preston on the floor. Cary walked over towards them.

"I guess I'm coming. Besides, Julie might be out there." He said, referring to the new girl in town that he had a crush on, but kept denying it. One by one the rest of the guys reluctantly agreed to go and they made their way down the hall to the living room. The house was packed with all of the Lamb's closest friends, all sitting in various places, scattered about. They were singing Silver bells. Cary slid into the spot next to Julie, Martin and Preston stood next to the door, Charles went by his family, and Alice and Joe stood together next to the tree. They sang every Christmas song they knew, and even the Hanukkah ones for the Jewish families. They ended the caroling with We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Once they were finished, everybody started leaving. It was approaching midnight, and everyone wanted to get home.

The gang sat in a circle next to the Christmas tree. They had all gotten each other gifts. Cary had received a new lighter from Alice, a whole bunch of cherry bombs from Martin and Preston, Sparklers from Joe, and new tape for his hands from Charles. Each gift had to do with his love of fire and lighting things on fire, and of course blowing things up. And, in the process he always managed to burn his hands, so each gift would come in handy.

Charles had received film from Joe, Cary, Preston, Martin, and money from Alice, for new costumes. Each gift played into his passion for directing and making movies with his Super 8 camera.

Preston had gotten a whole bunch of Hanukkah things like a new dredyl from Joe, gelt from Alice, and an array of things from the other 3.

Martin had gotten money from all of them. After all, it was Martin.

Joe had gotten a new train model from Cary and Charles.

"You know, cuz we blew that other one up." Charles had explained. Preston had gotten him tons of Twizzlers, Martin had just given him money, but Alice had gotten him the best gift he could ever imagine.

"Here's my gift." She said, handing him two boxes. One was small and was wrapped with red wrapping paper and had green ribbon and a tiny silver bow on it. It had a tag on it that read

_**To: Joe**_

_**From: Alice**_

The other box was slightly larger and had the same tag, but was wrapped in green wrapping paper and had red ribbon and a larger silver bow on it. He opened the bigger one first. It was a wooden case. He opened it up and saw little bottles filled with paint in every color imaginable. He also had an assortment of paint brushes.

"Wow Alice. I don't know what to say." He said stunned. She blushed a bright red.

"Just open the next gift." She said. He carefully unwrapped it. There was what looked like a jewelry box. He slid off the top and saw her silver necklace that she always wore. On the end of it was a tiny silver star.

"Alice, I can't take this." He said. She just shook her head.

"No. I-I want you to have it. You know, cuz you lost your mom's and all, so I thought you'd want a new one." She said.

"Thanks." He said. He looked up and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ahem!" Cary cleared his throat. They turned and looked towards the guys. They had forgotten they were there. Both of them blushed profusely and looked down.

"Well, anyway, here are your presents Alice." Preston said, handing her a few boxes and a bag. She opened each one. Cary had gotten her a pack of Sparklers. She gave him a questioning look.

"Cary, why did you give me Sparklers?" She asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

"Just in case you ever get lost in a cave and need to find your way out and it's too dark." He said like it was the most normal thing in the world. She couldn't help but laugh and smile. The next one she opened was from Charles. It was the dress she had used while shooting The Case.

"It's a memoir of our first movie together." He said sheepishly.

"Thanks Charles." She said, putting it back in the bag. The next one she opened was from Martin. It was the original script from the case, along with the notes written along the side that Charles had written to 'give them direction'. She laughed.

"Thanks Martin." The next gift, and last one, was from Preston. It was a book about driving. She looked at him the same way she had looked at Cary.

"Even though your driving was excellent this summer, it could improve a bit." He said. She felt the corner of her lips curl upward before they all burst out laughing at the good old memories. It was then that she realized that she had gotten a present from Joe. She turned towards him. He quickly stood up and walked over to a shelf. He picked up a small box similar to the one she had given him. It was wrapped in green and red striped wrapping paper. On it was written.

_**To: Alice**_

_**From: Joe**_

She carefully unwrapped it. It was, again, a jewelry box. She opened it and a light gasp escaped her mouth. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a silver chain and hanging from it was a dark blue sapphire heart. It was beautiful and must've cost a fortune.

"Oh my god, Joe." She whispered. He looked at her.

"Do you like it?" He asked, his voice filled to the brim with curiosity.

"What is it? Let me see!" Cary whined as all the boys fought over who would get to see it first. Charles climbed over next to Alice.

"Holy shit Joe! How could you possibly afford this?" He said. All of the rest of the guys clambered over to see it, and Joe got the same response.

"Well, I've been saving up for it." He admitted. She looked at him, still not believing that he'd buy her something like this.

"You didn't have to do this." She whispered.

"Yeah, but I wanted to." He said.

"Wait, so she gets this good, expensive necklace, and we get film and Sparklers and shit." Cary asked.

"Can you… uh, help me put it on?" She asked. He nodded nervously. She gently lifted the necklace out of the box and handed it to him. Then she gathered her long golden hair and brought it to the left side and over her shoulder as she turned around. He put the sapphire heart in front of her and clasped the back.

"There." He said, putting his hands down at his sides. She turned around.

"Thank you Joe." She said. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, just like she had in that cave. He wrapped his arms around her too.

"You're welcome Alice." He said. They finally separated and turned towards the guys, who had been sitting there awkwardly the whole time.

"Charles, we're leaving!" Mrs. Kaznyk shouted as the Kaznyk's walked out the door.

"I gotta go. See you guys later!" He yelled, running out the door. One by one, the rest of the guys and their families left until it was just Alice, Joe, and their dads.

"Ally, I'll be outside with Jack. Just come out when you're ready." Mr. Dainard said as the two stepped outside and headed down the steps towards the yellow Skylark parked on the side of the road.

"Well, this was a pretty good party." Alice said as they got up and walked towards the doorway.

"Yeah. It was better this year since you were here. They're usually so boring." He said. She laughed and smiled, and he smiled back.

"Thanks, again. For the necklace." She said.

"It was nothing." He said. Then, she looked right into his eyes. Her eyes displayed a bit of hurt and he realized what he just said.

"N-No, I-I didn't mean it was nothing, I just meant that it was no trouble. Yeah, no trouble." He said, nodding his head quickly. She smiled again and her eyes instantly lit up and sparkled. She thought that the nervousness and stuttering made him so cute. She then looked up and noticed what was hanging right above their heads.

"Uh, Joe." She said, pointing up. He looked up at where she was pointing and saw what she had. Right above their heads, hanging from the door frame was mistletoe. He blushed and looked at her. She was looking up at him. He glanced down at her lips, just for a split second, but it was long enough for her to notice. She ever so slightly started to lean in, and he did the same. Their eyelids slowly started to slip shut, flickering back from the others lips, to their eyes. Her big blue eyes locked with his deep brown ones, and she felt that she was drowning in a pool of chocolate. He felt like he was drowning in the ocean that was Alice Dainard's eyes. Their lips were barely an inch apart, just a little bit closer and they'd finally be kissing.

Joe hesitated, just to giver her a chance to change her mind, to pull away. But instead, she closed the distance and their lips met. Her soft ones met his and they instantly felt every single cliché they'd ever heard of. Sparks, fireworks, you name it. He barely registered the fact that delicate snowflakes were starting to fall. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. After who knows how long, they separated. She opened her eyes and they immediately met his. She felt her smile break into the biggest, widest, stupidest grin, but she didn't care, because his smile mirrored hers exactly.

"You have no idea how long I've been dying to do that." She whispered. He chuckled.

"Not as long as I have." He said. She chuckled.

"You have snow in your hair." She said, looking on top of his head at the white little specks that blended in with his chestnut colored hair. He shook his head a few times and she laughed.

"Well, I guess I should get going." She said. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips quickly before disentangling herself from him and running down the stairs, attempting and failing to keep that big stupid grin off her face. He just watched her as she ran, her long, golden blonde hair swishing behind her.

"Merry Christmas!" He called after her. She turned around once she got to her dad's car and waved.

"Merry Christmas Joe!" She shouted, smiling. She ducked into her dad's car and it sped down the street. Joe's dad came walking up.

"Well, that was a great party, huh?" He asked as they headed inside, closing the door behind them.

"The best one yet." Joe said, that stupid big grin on his face. His father just shook his head and walked off towards his room.

"Merry Christmas son." He said.

"Merry Christmas Dad. Good night." He said, walking towards his bedroom. And as much as he tried, Joe Lamb could not get that smile off his face, but he didn't care. He had finally kissed Alice Dainard, and that's all that mattered.

**A.N.- YAY! My second fan-fic technically. It's not the best, but it's some JALICE CHRISTMAS FLUFF. Merry Christmas to anybody who reads this, and Happy Hanukkah, if you're Jewish. And I don't even now what to say to the people who celebrate Kwanza, but have a great time celebrating that to. This is just a JoeXAlice Christmas Fluff One-shot. **


End file.
